


ET Light

by sperrywink



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: All good relationships are give and take. Doug taught him that.





	ET Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



> Happy New Year!

Xavier didn’t know what to make of Glatt at first. Actually, he did know. Some loser who could take a punch but couldn’t play hockey or skate worth a damn. He didn’t know when that changed, but when Glatt started talking about his ET light and Xavier’s ET light, he started considering him Doug in his head.

He even considered knocking on the wall back at Doug, but didn’t out of fear of looking stupid. And then he felt like a wimp and too much time had passed, and Doug was silent on the other side of the wall, so Xavier let it go. (Not really, but that’s what he told himself. Still, every time he looked at Doug, all he could think was ET light.)

It was more after they won the finals. Xavier came out of his room to find Doug sitting on the couch looking pensive. Not knowing what to say to a thoughtful Doug, Xavier went and sat next to him.

Uncomfortable in the silence, Xavier said, “Thanks for taking out Rhea for me.”

Doug nodded and gave him a half smile, or as much as a smile as his swollen face would allow. He said, “You know, I know everyone was waiting for our match-up, even Rhea, but I’m happiest that I took him out so you could shine. I’ve seen the tapes, you moved like lightening.”

Xavier finally admitted a truth he had known for a while, but never wanted to admit. “I never would’ve if you hadn’t shown up. I was too whipped.”

“We make a good team.”

Xavier patted his knee and asked, “How’s your ankle?”

“I’m on the good stuff, so I can barely feel it now.”

“Good. We need you. I need you.”

Doug turned to him with an earnest expression. Xavier was a bit uncomfortable with so much naked emotion, but he felt like he couldn’t turn away. Doug said, “You know, before I became a hockey goon, I had nothing. Nothing that I was passionate about. But finding hockey, finding a team to keep safe, that gives my life meaning. I know you think I’m protecting you, but you’re giving me something too.”

Awkwardly, Xavier patted Doug’s knee again. “That’s good, Doug.”

Doug looked into Xavier’s eyes and took hold of the hand on his knee. “No, that’s not good enough.” And then he leaned forward, and it was only at the last minute that Xavier figured out that he was going for a hug and not a kiss, and he had already, subconsciously, moved into the kiss, so their mouths brushed. 

Xavier was already stammering out an apology when Doug said, “No, that was good. Let’s try again.” And then Doug took hold of Xavier’s face and kissed him gently. Doug was sweet and careful, which considering the state of his face, was probably for the best, and Xavier sunk into it like a warm bath.

When they finally broke apart, Xavier met Doug’s gaze hesitantly, but he shouldn’t have worried. Doug was beaming at him, of course. Doug was forever a surprise to Xavier.

He was just turning out to be the good kind of surprise.


End file.
